


My Favorite Spots

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Interspecies Rodent Snuggles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one morning at the Ackles residence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spots Get In Your Eyes, J2, PG, Hamster!Jensen, Chipmunk!Jared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763206) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



Jensen awoke to the comfortable weight of Jared sprawled across his back. He was snoring softly, little puffs of air that caused Jensen's velvety ear to flutter.

Jensen yawned and stretched, wondering if he had time for a quick run before Jared got up. His morning routine had grown sloppy since he'd opened his condo to the lonely traveler, and he was sure he'd put on at least a quarter of an ounce.

Not that Jared minded, he seemed to love all the things that Jensen had always considered flaws. He loved snuggling with Jensen's plump body and he loved licking and lapping at Jensen's spots until Jensen was so ticklish he would squeak and squirm like an ill-bred gerbil. Then Jared would smile that slow Texas smile of his and lean down...

Jensen realized he had unconsciously begun to rub his rear against Jared's hindquarters, and the chipmunk opened one eye.

"Mornin' love," Jared said, wrapping his arms tighter around Jensen and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss to Jensen's cheek and rubbed his growing chipmunkhood against Jensen's legs. Jensen arched back, feeling Jared all around him, Jared's hard—

"Mommy, come sthee! Jensthen and the chipmunk are wresthling!"

They sprang apart, discreetly covering their nether regions with the fragrant hay that made up their bedding. Jensen's ears were bright pink with embarrassment and Jared looked abashed.

"Later," Jared whispered, eyes full of promise, as a small, chubby hand reached for the latch on the cage.

Jensen couldn't wait.


End file.
